Till The Day We Die
by Lil-Ru-Mi
Summary: This is a sad love story between Haruka and Michiru there is sex scenes so beware! but its sweet and there is a new addition KAZE! find out who she is and how she came to be this is the first in me and my friends series we based this off of a RP we starte


Till The Day We Die  
  
Haruka Tenoh famous F1-Driver zooms around on her motorcycle looking for her beloved Michiru Kaiou.  
  
"Where is she..." Haruka thinks as she drives by the park she sees Michiru sitting with a man who is holding her hand and she pulls away.Haruka smiles and gets off her motorcycle and she walks over and looks coldly at the guy "Is there a problem here sir?" Haruka asks in a deep hard cold voice she uses for strangers.   
  
"I'm just talking to the pretty lady, What is it of yours, Butch?" he says coldly and Michiru looks down afaird to talk. Haruka smiles dangerously  
  
"Shes my girlfriend so step off." Haruka looks him up and down and sees hes a small guy couldn't hurt a fly "Please."  
  
The guy grabs Michiru who squeaks "Ruka!" and pulls out a knife and puts it to her thoart.  
  
"Stay back or I'll kill her!" Haruka glares and lunges at the guy whos bladedrops across Michiru's neck which leaves a few little droplets come out. Haruka grabs the man and flinges him to the ground with one hand then kicks him as hard as she can. She picks him up and grabs his head and smiles even more dangerously "You move one muscle and I will break your damned little neck!." Haruka says and laughs as the guy squirms   
  
"Hey let me go I won't mess with her again I promise!" Haruka lets him down and he runs off yelling "Pyscho!!" Haruka bends down to Michiru and says in a kinder softer voice. "Are you OK?" Michiru nods  
  
"Just a little cut on my thoart hun." Haruka picks her up and Michiru lays her head on Haruka's chest as she walks back to her motorcycle and sit her down on it. "Lets go home and get that cut cleaned up." haruka says and she takes off her hankercheif and lets Michiru hold it to her neck. "Arigatou Ruka. I love you." Haruka smiles "Love you too." she drives home. Once Haruka gets Michiru home she looks at her concerned {"Hows your neck? I've had deeper but I hate to see you bleeding."  
  
"When did you get cut like that?" Michiru says concerned  
  
Haruka smiles some "I cut my thoart when i was 13 I tryed to kill my self." Michiru gasps  
  
"Why would you do that!!?" Haruka shrugs   
  
"It was when I first started seeing visions of the deafining silence and I didnt want to be a sailor scout." Haruka smiles as Michiru frowns "I also cut my hair that same year and never let it grow back I had longer hair then you!" Haruka laughs and Michiru smiles running a hand along her neck "There is a l ittle scar but not much." Haruka smiles "Lets get that cut cleaned!" Haruka takes Michiru's hand and leadds her to the sink where she wraps her neck and washes her hankercheif. "There see it already stopped bleeding hunny!"   
  
"Will it leave a scar?" Michiru asks concerned Haruka shakes her head  
  
"It barely me so you probly won't even have a scar sweetie."  
  
Michiru nods and places a tender butterfly kiss on Harukas almost not there scar. "It wouldn't matter if you were covered in scars you will always be my Ruka. Don't you understand a world without Ruka is a world not worth saving?" Michiru says looking up at Haruka  
  
Haruka sniffs and hugs Michiru tightly "Same as a world without my Michi." Haruka kisses Michiru's nose then smiles softly "If I have never met you I wouldn't be Sailor Uranus or be saving this damned world." Michiru lays her head on Haruka's chest "That man could have hurt you back there."Haruka laughs  
  
"Yea right in his dream!." Haruka gets a serious face "You could of really been hurt if I didn't drive along."  
  
Michiru smiles "But I'm not." Haruka nods as Michiru stops smiling "He seemed so familar like I have seen him some place..." Haruka looks concerned.   
  
"Like who is he?"  
  
Michiru shakes her head "I don't know I just have seen him before."  
  
"Where Michiru! I wanna go break his damned neck. He just tryed to hurt you and that shows how mad I am!"  
  
Michiru lays her arm around Haruka's shoulder "No Ruka. I'm fine really. Promise me if you ever see this man again do not h urt him please!" Haruka sighs  
  
"If he starts some Shit can I?" Michiru shakes her head  
  
"Violence isn't the answer Ruka!" Haruka smiles  
  
"Yeah well lets all have tea with are enimys youl want me to call up kaorinight and the witches 5. Hey its Sailor Uranus you want some tea!"  
  
Michiru looks at Haruka and sighs "That isn't what I meant and you know it! I just mean fighting doesn't solve everything."   
  
Haruka chuckles "This is comming from the girl who told me to beat up that little kid when he turned into a monster and I didn't want to." Michiru pouts more she runs to hers and Haruka's bed room and slams and locks the door shut. Haruka rolls her eyes. "Fine be that way! Not like I care!" She mutters washing her hankercheif as Hotaru bounds in.Harukas face brightens "Hey little one! Do me a favor watch Michiru-mama I have to go out." Hotaru nods   
  
"Hai papa! Where is she?"  
  
"Shes in her room the door is locked though." Hotaru nods as Haruka takes her keys and goes outa the apartment  
  
When Haruka walks out the guy from the park is standing bye her car. "What do you want?" Haruka says glaring her raspy voice back to its hard coldness.  
  
"My exgirlfriend is gone." The guy says matter of factly Haruka glares  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Years ago she liked guys. She dated me, now she dates you" He glares at Haruka and goes on."Well my boys have her! If you don't belive me og up stairs shes gone." He says cheerily and Haruka dashes up stairs yelling  
  
"MICHIRU!" When Haruka gets up there Hotaru is crying "I couldn't stop them I'm sorry Haruka-papa once I got the door open she was gone!" Haruka hugs Hotaru "Its okay sweetie." Haruka shivers and sighs "We will find her even if my life depends on it."  
  
Haruka lays back thinking Michiru... she trys and finds Michiru's brain signal and does so and says in her head "Michi?" Michiru sniffles hearing the voice miles away  
  
"Ruka? I'm cold its dark and I'm scared!" Haruka nods   
  
"Don't say anything out loud where are you?"   
  
"I don't know its dark." Michiru sniffles  
  
"Its okay hunny."  
  
"Ruka I'm sorry for fighting with you and not telling you he was my exboyfriend."Michiru cries  
  
"Shhh its okay. Now be quiet and I will get a tracking device on you. Send me a message don't say anything on your cominicator and I can track you down." Haruka says slowly  
  
Sniff..."Okay Ruka-san" Michiru does as she was asked and Haruka smiles seeing the little beeping cominicator.  
  
"Okay, now you okay?" Haruka says and Michiru nods Haruka sighs "I love you Michiru me and Hotaru will try the best we can and find you."  
  
Michiru nods and starts to cry "Please hurry! The men are coming back!" Haruka nods  
  
"Hai" Haruka cuts the mind link with Michiru and starts to work on the little computer Ami got her for her Birthday.  
  
Michiru screams as a guy takes a switchblade pocket knife and starts ripping at Michiru's clothes and she crys frantically "Hurry Haruka!!!!" She crys loudly hopping Haruka can here and find her fast.  
  
Haruka winces in her mind as she hears Michiru's frantic crys and she jumps up and yells "Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!" She transforms into Sailor Uranus and runs down the street as fast as the wind forgetting she could of driven even faster.  
  
Michiru crys frantically as the guy starts to kiss her deeply and Michiru trys pushing him off "Get off of me Please! Stop!" The guy laughs and keeps messing with Michiru.  
  
Haruka runs down the highway faster then the cars as she runs a mile or two to where Michiru is. She trys and busts down the door but it don't go and she crys out in frustration.  
  
The man starts to take off his pants and pul the naked Michiru into his lap and starts to have his way he growls playfully "You know you like this baby oo yes you do!" He pants and Michiru crys.  
  
Haruka dos world shaking and run in she stands in the back as the little music and the rose petals float around her."Stop right there!" The man stops and pushes Michiru off and Michiru crys in the corner. Haruka continues "How dare you take a beautiful woman and try and have your way. Don't you know a way to a woman is flowers candy and charm." Haruka runs a hand thru her thick blonde locks. "I will stop you with Uranus as my guardian I am Sailor Uranus!" She rushes at the man as he pulls out his switchblade to slit Haruka but she kicks it out of his hand and then kicks him in his gut so he falls. Michiru crys in the corner watching and shivering from the cold. Haruka pulls out her Space Sword and muters "Sweet Uranus help me please!" She rushes at the guy full speed and stabs him in the gut and the guy gasps and falls to the ground gasping for breath. "Looks down at him I knew I should of broke your neck when I had the chance." Haruka turns just as two other guys come at me and I kick and punch them and Michiru screams"STOP IT!" Haruka breaks the guys collar bones and turns to Michiru picking her up."Shhhh. Its okay I'm here now sweetie everything will be better." Michiru pulls away  
  
"Don't touch me!" She backs into the corner shaking   
  
Haruka sighs. "I had to. He would of took his way with you and then killed you! Hes just another piece of shit we have to sacrifice for the mission sweetie." Haruka holds out her hand and smiles her sweet smile. "Lets go home." Michiru nods shaking the whole time. Haruka gives her coat to Michiru and Haruka starts heaving trying not to cry but she crys anyway. "I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you! I'm so sorry." Michiru hugs Haruka tightly.  
  
"Its okay." Haruka bends down and checks the breathing on the guy who was your Ex.  
  
"Hes still breathing he ain't dead I can call the cops and have them find him and when they get here no trace of me or you will ever be found." Haruka smiles weakly.  
  
Michiru looks down at him and falls to her knees getting sick." Leave him he deserves it."  
  
Haruka nods "You sure?" She picks Michiru up. "I don't want to be that cruel and leave him suffering."  
  
Michiru lays her head on Haruka's chest. "He did bad things to me Haruka he deserves."  
  
Haruka nods taking Michiru home. Haruka lays the sleeping Michiru in their bed and pulls off the tattered clothe that was once an elegant dress of Michirus and Michiru opens her eyes and says weakly. "Ruka."  
  
Haruka smiles sweetly and bends down "What is it sweetie? Do you want a nice hot bath Hotaru is at Setsuna's for a while."  
  
Michiru shakes her head and curls up into a little ball. "No I want to stay right here." Haruka nods laying down beside her playing with a lock of hair.  
  
"Did he do anything to you? That man if he did and you got raped... We better get you checked for an STD or if you are pregnat..." Haruka says softly  
  
Michiru looks down and mumurs softly. "He did some..."  
  
Haruka nods and stands up "I will get you an appointment with Ami's mom if you like." Michiru nods and yawns looking up at Haruka with pale skin and weak fadded ocean blue eyes and Haruka kisses her cheek.  
  
Michiru whimpers "Ruka."  
  
"Nanio hunny." Haruka says laying down and picking up Michiru and rocking her back and forth. Michiru goes to sleep as she gets rocked and Haruka lays her back down and goes to call Ami's mother for an appointment.  
  
After Haruka hangs up with Dr Mizuno Michiru walks in looking pale "Ruka."  
  
Haruka turns and smiles "Nani? What is it sweetie."   
  
Michiru starts to cry "This is all my fault this happened." Haruka shakes her head frantically  
  
"No! No! No! It is not your fault!." Haruka kisses Michiru's nose "I will love you always thru thick and thin no matter what." Haruka looks down at Michiru. "How are you feeling? You have an appointment with Dr Mizuno tommorrow at 12." Michiru nods and smils weakly leaning against Haruka  
  
"I feel alittle queasy but I'm fine." Haruka smiles down at Michiru more sitting down on the couch with Michiru in her lap.  
  
"I love you." Michiru says and Haruka smiles  
  
"I love you to Michi.And I promise everything is going to be okay. I promise and if anybody comes after you again I promise I will kill them without even thinking." Haruka says and winks "You wil have to get some money to bail me out!"  
  
Michiru giggles some then turns away. "What if I get pregnat or get a diasese? Will you leave me!?" Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"Never, I love you so much I could never think of fucking leaving you. If you get pregnat I'll claim the baby as my own." Haruka smiles. "So what I am a woman. This baby will still by mine. And if you have a diasese I will find a way to treat it. even going to America I will."  
  
Michiru Wraps her arms around Haruka's neck. "I love you so much you are so good to me." Haruka smiles.   
  
"I know."  
  
Author's notes: Hi! Me and my best friend is writing this I am the one playing Haruka most of the time she plays Michiru. She will write the next chapter I hope you like it!   
  
Michiru:RUKKAAA!! *moans in pleasure*  
  
Haruka: Yes Yes Yes!*moans back*  
  
Rika:*looks in Their bedroom* AHH! Thats not for like three more chapters stoppp iittttttt!   
  
Haruka:*smiles* come join us!  
  
Michiru:*smacks ruka* u no i hate three sums!  
  
Rika*turns and sighs* well that ends the peep show im gonna have to shoot them soon!*turns and shuts the bedroom door*  
  
I Hope you like and the next chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
